1. Field of Invention
This present invention relates a method for providing a secure encrypted computer communication channel across the Internet, more particularly, the use of e-mail access software and the addition of an integrated circuit embedded with several encryption algorithms to a communications device, thereby providing encryption/decryption capabilities.
2. Description of Prior Art
Typical communication between two or more parties through the Internet 18 using a computer, 10 and 11 is accomplished through the use of a communications devices, 14 and 16 and communication software as referenced in FIG. 1. A computer with communication capabilities, as reference in FIG. 2 will utilize a communication controller 20 to interface with the Internet 22. The Internet consists of many public domain computers, electronic routers and switches, and computer servers generally accessible by the public. Accessing this network is not controlled by any individual organization and is not limited in any ways other than by protocol definitions (TCP, IP, etc).
Communication on the Internet between two parties can take place using two different methods:    1. Sending data: when one party groups a message and/or data package into a specific formatted sequence, attaches the Internet address, termed an Internet Protocol (IP) Address and then sends the message and IP Address to the Internet. The data is typically packetized using commercially available software and sent from the computer through the communication device onto the Internet.    2. Accessing data: when one party connects to a public or private database across the Internet by connecting to the database's website. Access is typically made by using the communication device to connect to the website's URL Address.
Originally, the security of these communications was not an issue as very few individuals possessed the necessary computer hardware or technical expertise to intercept the messages. However, the arrival of inexpensive personal computers and the explosion in the popularity of the Internet, in particular electronic commerce (e-commerce), prompted the development of computer communication security devices.
The existing method of security that presently exists is computer software programs that encrypt communication data between two users using encryption algorithms, such as the Blowfish algorithm U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,444 relies an cypher key approach for encryption. These methods involve using a key, known by both the sender and receiver, which is used by the encryption algorithm to encode the data into an unrecognizable format. The data is then passed from the sender to the receiver. After successful transmission, the receiver has an encrypted data package. The receiver must then get the key from the sender and use it to re-run the same decryption algorithm to decrypt the message. An example of this software is found in the 1999 PC Guardian Incorporated “Encryption Plus for Email” product datasheet.
The security of these software encryption systems may be compromised as the software (therefore the encryption algorithm) may be subject to computer hacking. Furthermore, the myriad of encryption software has led to incompatibilities. One encryption program is generally incompatible with a competing company's software. Therefore, the sender and the receiver must be using the same program. Lastly, once the encryption algorithm has been compromised, messages encrypted with the algorithm may easily decrypted. A person located external to the communications network may intercept and decrypt the message if the software has been effectively “hacked”.
A different security approach has involved the use of computer smart cards. U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,306 provides other improved methods of encryption involving a system of computers to exchange public keys over an insecure network. These systems rely on a combination of nodes that are implemented by a computer, smart card, a stored data card in combination with a publicly accessible node machine. This system, however, will still depend on the effectiveness of the underlying encryption software and require the user to possess a smart card to effectively operate. Additionally, these software encryption systems generally only provide single layer encryption, in that the entire message will be encrypted using one algorithm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,603 describes a home banking system using an encrypted modem as part of its system. This system is similar to all standard encryption techniques, but differs from the present invention in that it does not specify asymmetric and symmetric encryption functions embedded into an integrated circuit. Additionally, it does not utilize an Internet IP Address as part of its encryption system and does not offer any solutions for decryption.
Therefore, it is further desirable to have the encryption algorithm encoded onto a integrated circuit within the communication device. As such, hacking into the encryption chip would require purchasing an encryption chip and reverse engineering the chip to the underlying physical operations. In addition, for a large number of electronic network users, the private keys should be securely transmitted over the network.